


Change Of Heart

by Tropical_Blue_Jay



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropical_Blue_Jay/pseuds/Tropical_Blue_Jay
Summary: Eddy will never change, he is always up to his old tricks. Until one day a new boy enters Peach Creek high and catches his attention. He decides to approach him and gets shot down. Auden is scared of falling in love due to a dangerous past relationship. He likes Eddy but he just is too damaged to act upon his feelings.





	Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Own this story, but I got permission from a friend to continue and finish the story. This story can be originally found on Fanfiction. My friend has four chapters written already, I will edit them and post them here and then continue to write after.

"I'm Auden Mason, I moved here from California. I honestly don't know why" Auden introduced himself to the entire class. He was a boy about 5'2 with light sky blue hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore glass with thick black frames, had a lip ring on the corner of his lip on the left side. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black and red striped tie and black skinny jeans. "I like cats and I dislike anyone who thinks they're better than the next person," he glares towards the ones giving him bedroom eyes.

"Thanks for introducing yourself Auden, please sit behind Eddward," the French teacher Mr. Peter said pointing to the boy with the black and white striped hat. "I hope you all make Auden feel comfort at this school, no funny busy," he said looking over towards the jocks.

Auden makes his way slowly towards his seat in a rush, he didn't understand why he had to move to this stupid place. Peach Creek? He never heard of this place in his life. His mother said she moved here to protect him because he couldn't get him here. He was kind of glad for this move if he could stay far away from that guy he would have even moved to Spain without knowing the language. This place would do just fine, there weren't many people which was a great thing on his part.

He looks down at the desk that was covered in writing and sighs. He was going to miss California's weather, it was in the middle of winter here and was freezing cold. He lived in a place that was hot or warm all year round his whole life it would take a while to get used to a thing called weather change. He wished he had brought a scarf today instead of a tie. He looked over towards the one known as Eddward and took in his appearance. He was definitely a nerd but he wasn't going to complain cause so was he.

The bell rings signaling the end of the first period. He stands up about to walk away to only have his bag slightly tugged on. He sighs softly and turns around to come face to face with Edd. Good thing it wasn't a jock because he would have a couple 'nice' words to say.

"S-sorry for bothering you. Greetings I'm Eddward with two D's," Edd said with a huge smile showing the gap in his teeth. His smile made Auden smile back, he was a very adorable person he would have to admit. "Would you like assistance? I could show you around".

Auden could easily turn him down but his mother wants him to make friends. He didn't have a reason to reject his offer he seems like a very nice person. It was easy for him to get lost he wasn't really great with directions which were really embarrassing. He slowly nods his head and follows a happy Edd out the classroom. Would he possibly be his first friend at this school? Auden didn't want to think about friends right now. He needs to worry about finding all his classes.

"Can I see your schedule?" Edd asked walking down the hallway. He was waiting for his two friends so they could all walk to class together since they had biology together.

Auden pulls his neatly folded schedule out his pocket handing it to him.

Edd unfolds it reading the classes he had. "We have all the same classes, I can show you to all of them".

"That's great I think I would get lost on my own, I..umm don't have a good sense of directions," Auden admits and blushes lightly in embarrassment. He hated telling people his flawless.

Edd stops walking looking off into the distance.

Auden stops beside him in confession "w-what's wrong?" He asked looking in the same direction.

His hazel eyes land on a boy with ginger color hair and emerald eyes. He had on his football jacket with his name on it. "Kevin...," he mumbles softly reading the name on his coat. Next to him was a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. He also had a football jacket and with his name on it. "Eddy..."

The two jocks noticed them and waved towards Edd who waves back. They both walk over to him, the ginger wraps his arm around Edd and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The raven rolled his eyes and looks over towards Auden.

Eddy hated watching his best friend and former enemy kissing. It was something he can honestly live without. He would never admit this out loud but he was jealous of their relationship why couldn't he find someone like that. Nazz had asked him out before but he could accept it after he realized he wasn't in love with her. He decided to look away his eyes landing on a cute boy with sky blue hair. His heart suddenly skipped a beat causing him to blush slightly. Love at first sight? No way Eddy doesn't fall in love.

"I'm Eddy, and you are cutie?" He asked in a flirtatious manner. He was hoping to get a blush maybe even a giggle but he got nothing but a blank look. This kid didn't even seem interested at all.

"Is that the best you got?" Auden asked with a raised eyebrow. He wondered if girls squirm due to his flirtatious manner. Just because he was a jock girl would go crazy, he definitely wasn't one of them.

Edd noticed the awkwardness between the two and decided to clear the air. He stands beside Auden clearing his throat. "Well, Eddy and Kevin this is a new student Auden from California, Auden this is my best friend Eddy and boyfriend, Kevin".

"So you're from California huh? Is the weather really hot every day?" Kevin asked.

Auden shrugs his shoulders slightly. "Not really we do have days that are really cold but that rarely happens".

Auden looks over towards Eddy who was just staring at him. He was in disbelief that it didn't work, did this boy even have human emotions. He has never been rejected like that before, but that wasn't technology a rejection. He would simply come with a different approach.

"Maybe I can show you around, Peach Creek? I know this great dinner nearby," Eddy shrugs his shoulders slightly smirking towards the others.

Auden shakes his head. "I'll pass. I have more important things to do" he replies with a blank expression. It wasn't that he didn't find the other attractive because that would be a lie if he didn't. He just doesn't mess with jocks after what happen last time.

Eddy felt a foreign pain in his heart as the other rejected him. He nods his head sadly, he wasn't going to give up though he was going to win his heart. "Come on guys, we are going to be late for second period," he mumbles walking away. The other's followed closely behind him.

"Is your friend okay?" Auden whispered towards Edd while watching Eddy walk with his head hanging low.

"He is fine, just isn't use to getting rejected he would bounce back after seeing another attractive person," Edd said reassuring the other.

"Of course," Auden mumbles to himself. _'As expected jocks are all the same. I was kinda hoping he was different but he is just a huge flirt. I already learn my lesson not falling for any of it'._


End file.
